1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to well logging and more particularly to nuclear well logging techniques to measure the liquid permeability of earth formations.
2. Description of Prior Art
In evaluating subsurface formations for the purposes of hydrocarbon exploration of production, it is helpful to know the permeability of the formations to liquid. At the present time there is no satisfactory instrument or technique available for in situ formation permeability measurement in a well borehole.